Often, when an individual wishes to work with a small or delicate article, the individual must hold the article in one hand while working on the article with the other. This obviously precludes working on the article with both hands. Usually, using both hands would make the work proceed in a more efficient and effective manner. In other words, often when working on a small or delicate article, the individual needs a xe2x80x9cthird handxe2x80x9d.
There are products currently on the market that may act as a clamping device or other xe2x80x9cthird handxe2x80x9d attachment to a vise, but utilizing these attachments requires that you must then remove that attachment before using the vise in a standard fashion. Also, these attachments can be expensive, difficult to operate, and can be themselves delicate or fragile.
Patent searches using the terms xe2x80x9cvisexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cattachmentxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvisexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpliersxe2x80x9d revealed nothing that resembled the disclosed invention. Therefore, there is no vise on the market, or for which a patent has been granted, that allows a user to quickly, securely, and safely hold a small or delicate article on a vise while at the same time allowing the individual to use the vise in a standard manner.
The Yaeger Third Hand Vise overcomes the above-described problems by providing a vise that readily accepts a standard pair of pliers. The pliers then serve as the necessary xe2x80x9cthird handxe2x80x9d when working with small or delicate articles.
The Third Hand Vise operates as follows:
Each of the two vise jaws has at least one hole or receptacle;
Such receptacle is designed and placed in correlation to the other receptacle to accept one of the two handles of a standard pair of pliers;
As the distance between the vise jaws is adjusted, so the distance between the pliers jaws is adjusted; and
When the individual no longer has a need for the pliers, the individual simply removes the pliers from the receptacles and proceeds to use the vise in a normal manner.
A typical use of the vise attachment may include:
Adjusting the distance between the vise jaws to allow the placement of a handle of a standard pair of pliers into a receptacle on each vise jaw;
Placing a standard pair of pliers into said receptacles;
Adjusting the vise jaws until the pliers jaws are the proper distance to hold the desired article.
The device will be of use to anyone who needs to hold a small or delicate article in place while working on that article with both hands.